


Drunk @ Cinco De Mayo

by Nyxieee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, One Shot Collection, Reader-Insert, Readerhasenoughshittodealwith, Reaper'sjustshy, Short One Shot, Stalking, Stubborness, ThisisabitEMO, andyoursafety, caresaboutyou, idontknow, isalwaysworried, somehowunrequitedlove?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxieee/pseuds/Nyxieee
Summary: Reaper grows tired of having your love being shared by someone who doesn't care about you but what are you to him anyways ?





	Drunk @ Cinco De Mayo

**Author's Note:**

> This is so late I was gonna post this on May 5 but Im a lazy ass LOL .I wrote this while I listened to Strangers by Secondhand Serenade. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT7lQp-ZnBg .It's a good song O.KKKKK
> 
> This maybe the longest one shot Ive done so far?????????????? eh. Hope you guys like it ! 
> 
> I haz more Gabo Shots feel free to visit them >..<

 

“Alright , that's all the paperwork for now !” You stretch you arms up as you rose from your seat. Taking the paperwork you piled them up neatly on the corner of your study table. “Hey Gabe, there's a festival happening across the street , it'd be cool to take-”.

 

“Why do you spend so much time showing your feelings for that man.”

 

“ Mark's just my friend and he's ”

 

“ an asshole ? Yes.”

 

“Were you stalking me?” Your words hinted a tone of disgust and betrayal.

 

“ He doesn't give shit about you Y/n .”

 

“And you do ?” You spat but that wasn't enough to have him look at you dead straight in the eye.

 

Gabriel Reyes. A man known in the streets as a ghostly mercenary . He's a real terror , a living undead. Rumors had spread that anyone who dared to get in his way or even saw him upfront had signed their one way ticket to hell. One day you were having your own mellow time , some cup of tea in your hand ,enjoying the silent dull blue night sky ,everything was steady and calm and you thought this was just one of those little beautiful nights until a ghastly black mist galloped it's way passed by you and into your open sliding window ,crashing itself to your perfectly organized study table .

 

On that day , you wanted to kill yourself for being a considerate little fuck. He was badly hurt. The smell of pulse ammunition on his bleeding chest was obvious enough to tell you so. You knew what was gonna happen when someone saw the Reaper but when he specifically ordered you under his deep low growls to close the windows maybe,just maybe that was your one chance of freedom or so what you thought. You wanted to call the police , have them take care of this creep that infiltrated your house but who were you kidding ? This guy could literally morph into a legit smoke then rematerialized back into a full blown human being. It was hard to believe the first time you witnessed him do it when you were taking so long to reach for the medical kits to aid him. You couldn't help yourself but jolt up when the man ,assuming his height was in at the number of 6'2, towered above you that you accidentally bumped your head under his chin. You swore at that very moment, that was the very first time your face had hit it's boiling point. Hey ,you couldn't blame yourself for having a height of 5'5.

 

He never did gave any reason why he visited you so often after that day and for the past few days you welcomed him . You too, never found any reasons to why you've grown so interested on this man.

 

But here you are, ironically being the only person alive after having to witness the Reaper ,fuming in anger from the breach of privacy. Pissed off by the man himself known as Reaper. You were so close to choking this dead man. He sat at kitchen table ,his attention on a newspaper with the headline in bright bold red. “ DURADO VIGILANTE A MAN KNOWN AS “76” STRIKES AGAIN.”

 

“Do you even care about me ? .” You asked through your wavering voice.

 

His expression was still stoic , he didn't budge even once. Alright.

 

“ FOR FUCKS SAKE YOU'RE A FUCKING TERRORIST , WHY. DO YOU EVEN BOTHER TO MEDDLE IN MY LIFE?!”

Well shit . You just signed your death wish.

 

He pick himself up from his seat, his face now twisted into a scornful frown but you ignored it. He was strong man ,buff and solid but it never intimidated you. You stood your ground. You were never someone significant to him ,why does he bother to meddle in your affairs. You were just a mere hostage nothing else. You were frustrated and confused . It was hard to believe that your tears were even begging to come out.

 

“YOU'RE A FUCKING KILLER , A MERCENARY AND A PSYCHOPATH !” The tears were definitely hard to contain together with the difficult heavy breathing. You were breaking down in seconds and you didn't care if this man is seeing you upfront in tears , cheeks red in anger and eyes burning in deep frustration. “What am I to you,Gabriel ?! ”

 

You realized what you've gotten yourself into when the towering man was just millimeters away from grabbing you by your delicate neck.

 

Your voice now quivered in fear. “I-Im sorry..”

 

That was the last of it before you threw yourself out the door ,you ran and ran . You ran to who knows where until you found yourself stop when you realized you've stumbled into the street where the festival was held. The festival was bright ,colorful different balloons,flags and stalls decorated the road . You wanted to experience this with Gabriel. You didn't care if he'd wore his usual hoodie down the streets ,you just wanted to annoy him ,ask him thousands of questions about Cinco De Mayo , talk about his past even when that topic's too personal, you wanted to know. You've told him hundred of times that you wanted to try the churros and tortillas .You wanted to know Gabriel. The man you'd fallen for ,in just months. God ,you were falling hard for this man but he doesn't know and he shouldn't. The world knows he has his bad side , but he's misunderstood and that's just one of the many things that makes this man so interesting to you.

 

Misunderstood

 

Gabriel.

 

Did he follow you ? Of course he could ,he would . He must.

 

You're the only one who knows where he's hiding. Where You're hiding him. Fuck. He's probably thinking ways on how to end you now.

 

Fuck it. Really.

 

You took in a deep breath. Wiping off the tears that strained your red cheeks as you pushed yourself into the joyous crowd. You envied the people having their laughs and time. Couples dragging each other to each every stall. You needed a drink maybe so you could forget all the shit that's happening.

 

“ Aren't you too young to be drinking that much.”

 

You were too busy dealing with your own thought , thinking how your death would end up having to run away from a man that brings with him two huge shot guns, who can materialize into a black fog and shoot you dead in seconds. You brought your drink up ,gesturing for another shot ,ignoring the owner's worry.

 

“ You sure you need another drink? I don't think you can walk back home if you're ever getting another shot?”

 

“Death's the only thing waiting for me back home.”

 

The man couldn't figure out what you meant and it was better if he didn't and continued to give you another shot.

 

Two shots turned to five , five turned to ten and you had enough. You were bursting in tears again , luckily the bar was empty enough to have your own sobs and the closing bar owner to accompany you.

There was only Gabriel on your mind ,almost every time when you're drunk.

 

It was that day where you both got your booze . Correction. You got your booze. Just to let the time pass or rather to forget how smoothly you got rejected by 'Mark' . It wasn't really a bad idea to have a few round of drinks with a killer. Really,did he even drank once or was it just the fuzziness of your mind that made you think that he did but you swore you felt yourself crash your heavy drunk head on his chest,thankfully he wasn't wearing his body armor,you were thankful you were given the chance to nuzzle on his robust chest. His heart was beating still underneath ,his skin felt warm and his arms were strong. Was he pulling you in ? You were so heavy on booze you couldn't remember what was happening or what he was trying to tell you .

 

“ Gabe. ”

 

You sniffed.

 

“ Gaaaabe.”

 

He only gave a low hum. You loved it when he does that. You loved feeling how his chest vibrated those low little hums.

 

“ Reaping Reyes”

 

“Gabriel Reyes.”

 

“ What.” He answered you again with a low growl and you helped yourself to a chuckle.

 

“ Did I ever tell you that I'm starting to like you?” You whispered under the heavy booze and constant hiccups.

 

He clicked his tongue. “ I'm dangerous ,Carino.”

 

You pouted for a moment before you hid your face under his neck, his goatee was brushing against your cheek and it tingled you to the point that you can't help but nuzzle back against it. “Did I also tell you that I'm hella stubborn ?” .

 

That made him chuckle ,and you've never felt so happy in your life that he did. It felt so achieving to have him lighten up from that short remark that he rewarded you with a short peck kiss on your head. “Get some sleep,Carino. You're drunk as fuck.”

 

“ Mind giving me a shot,amigo ?”

 

“Sorry ma'am ,but we're closing.”

 

“But it's Cinco De Mayo. C'moon.” A woman adorned with the shades of purple and violet leaned on the counter,pleading.

 

“Alright , I'll see what I can grab from the back rack. Give a moment ,Senorita.” The bar owner sighed as he fiddled with his keys ,unlocking the unauthorized room to fetch a drink for the purple and violet cybernetic woman.

 

“You got a minute to get her out, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel's disoriented black mist materialized into his human figure as the woman queued in.

 

“told ya it was a bad idea to hack her phone,Gabe. Now look at what you've done. ” The woman goes by the name of Sombra, a brilliant and genius hacker ,personally the one responsible for relaying your conversation with Mark to Gabriel using your smart phone.

 

“good that phone was in her pocket the whole time lest if she didn't,it could have been more difficult to track her down.”

 

He didnt waste time to took you into his arms, carrying you with ease- bridal style as he made his way to the door.

 

“Y'know she's going to get involve if you keep looking out for her.”

 

“She's stubborn.” That was his last remark before you both crumbled into strips off fog ,transporting you back into an alley where he park his car.

 

“Look who's talking. As if you're not to be labeled one.”

 

You shifted ever so slightly as Gabriel carefully lowered you in the front seat as he places in the safety belt.

 

“ You never told me you have a car.”

 

“There was no need to.”

 

“Asshole,you could have drove me to work.”

 

“I love it when you talk drunk,Carino.”

 

“ I love you too.”

 

The ride was short and quick , so quick that you didn't realize you were sitting on your bed , your head on his chest again. His solid arms secured you as you laid perfectly still beneath him listening intently to his soft breathing. It was your lullaby every night, second to his own heartbeat . His goatee nuzzled your forehead and you took this chance to pull his head farther down ,his red beady eyes meeting yours as your fingers took their time to travel and admire his facial features ,his scars that adorned his cheek and his plump lips that were slowly brushing against yours. You took the hint and you gave in, colliding your lips against his, sweet little fervent pecks .You both exchanged smiles as your lips pulled away from his. 

Gabriel observe you as you curled in under the man , hiding your face between his chest as. He whispered his sweet goodnights before you finally surrendered yourself to sleep.

 

Gabriel Reyes was a beautiful and dangerous man ,a stranger and a friend ,both a killer and a lover but you're too stubborn to figure out which is which anyways.

 

 


End file.
